Little Liam and his perfect day
by brycecar
Summary: This story entails the fictional happenings of Liams thoughts during the accident. This story uses the characters in the TV Show shameless but you would not typically found this sort of story line in a typical episode.


Little Liam and the perfect day

It was crisp fall day in the windy city, filled with leaves falling, pumpkin spice lattes and kids playing outside. Just like any ordinary day in the Gallagher household Monica and Frank were getting breakfast ready for the kids prioritizing from youngest to oldest. Liam got eggs and bacon again, he seems to just really love it, while Fiona as well as the other kids stuck with boring old cereal. It was almost time for school as well as about that time for Frank to go to work in the factory. He and Monica got the kids their lunches and sent them off on their ways without a hitch.

This was day 6,955 of Frank heading off to the factory job. He got it exactly one day after Fiona's birth so he could support his growing family. Monica also helps support the family by being a stay at home mother, she is currently using most of her time to care for her youngest, Liam.

Monica has quite the day ahead of her. Today is a special day for Liam, he gets to experience the park for the first time. What a wonderful time of year for a day at the park. With winter approaching its best that Monica use these days wisely because before you know it they will be gone.

Monica and Liam have set off on their journey to the park three blocks over. Liam is experimenting along the way with the different crunchy colorful leaves underneath his feet. Oh what a joy fall can bring. A light step on a smaller leaf to produce such a satisfying crackle or a stomp on a big oak leaf to really get the crunch effect. Nevertheless, onward to the park where the most fun awaits.

Liam and Monica have reached the park where lone behold Monica's best friend Sarah and her son Korey are already playing on the playground. Korey already getting fed up with the monkey bars diverts his attention to Liam, so he runs up to him and says "C'mon Liam I just got this new toy to play with, will you come and play with me?" Of course Liam responds abruptly with a yes, the two run off to the other corner of the park to play. Monica barely has enough time to yell out "Be safe," before the two are almost out of ear shot.

As soon as the the two get over to the corner they get down to business with Korey's new toy, a treasure truck used for finding buried treasures. What a perfect time of the year for such a wonderful toy. With all the leaves covering the park the treasures will be truly endless. The start in the corner where they don't have much luck finding treasures a few rocks, acorns and walnuts is all they have found so far. They keep hope alive and push on looking for more small treasures. By the end of the day the biggest treasure that they found was an old phone that did in fact have games on it.

As it got later in the day Monica knew that Liam would be getting hungry soon so she suggested that Sarah and Korey come back to the house. The boys were still in awe over there recent find that they didn't give much thought to the idea other than they were hungry and food sounded like a good idea.

Korey and Liam rushed home, as fast as their mothers would let them, so they could download more games onto the phone the discovered. They began downloading all of the popular apps that most boys are interested in. The phone provided a couple hours of entertainment for the boys while Monica and Sarah conversed more on the subject of the new fall lineup at Macys.

It was almost 2:30 in the afternoon before Sarah decided that it was time for her and Korey to head home. There was only one problem, who would get the phone for the night? Liam being the one that used the treasure truck at the time to find the phone ended up getting the first night with the phone. The pair decided to share the phone with each other during the day and every other night the other boy would have it. Liam really took advantage of his new found gaming freedom and played doodle jump up until dinner.

By this time the other kids have had their after school snack and most have finished their homework just in time for dinner. Papa Frank has just come home from a hard day's work at the factory to sit down to wonderful meal surrounded by his family. Monica made his favorite for dinner, spaghetti and meatballs.

Sometime has passed and it is time for Liam's bath and bedtime, Monica has to all but rip the phone out of Liam's little hands to get him into the bathtub. Monica begins to think to herself where he even got the phone in the first place, but is too busy so she doesn't put much thought into it.

Bedtime for Liam on this particular day is relatively easy because of how worn out he is from the park. Monica reads him his favorite bedtime story _If you give a mouse a cookie._

"Oh yes my favorite book!" Little Liam exclaims as he starts jumping around with excitement.

"Now Liam calm down, it's almost time for bed." Says Monica.

"I know mommy, I just really like it when the mouse gets the cookie." Says Liam.

"Maybe we will get to that part if you would settle down a little bit," Says Monica.

"I don't think sugar before bed is a good thing for you Liam," Says Monica.

"But I just love it so much, Kinda like how the mouse loves that cookie!" Says Liam.

After they get done with the book Liam is still awake even though its late which surprises Monica. That doesn't stop her however so she decides to ask Liam about his day at the park.

"So Liam how was the park today? I saw you and Korey playing with some toy, what was it?"

"That was Korey's treasure truck! It was so cool! It helped us find this cool phone!"

"It did what?" Monica says confused.

"Yeah we were searching in the park with the treasure truck and it started beeping when we hovered over the phone."

"Maybe I'll have to go to the park sometime and look for a new phone, I could really use one."

"We can go tomorrow mommy, Korey said he'll be there again tomorrow and I'm sure he'd let you use his new toy."

"Awe Liam you are too sweet."

"I love you so much but I think it's time for you to go to bed, Its getting very late," Monica says.

"I love you to Mommy," exclaims Liam.

"Goodnight Liam," says Monica as she leaves the room and slowly closes the door behind her. Monica thinks for a bit and decides that going to the park will become their regular routine.

As Liam begins to wake up he realizes that he is not in the same room. He is in a hospital and he has no idea how he got there. As doctors come in and out they explain what happened to the various brothers and sisters that are there to see little Liam to make sure he is okay. He did just have one heck of a night. As he starts to gather more information about the previous night he begins to wonder if his experiences with Monica from what he thought was the previous day were actual events or mere dreams that he used to "escape," the harsh reality of what had happened. Little Liam begins to face the harsh reality as he begins to understand more of what happened. At the end of the day all he has is that dream of the perfect day to sooth his damaged childhood.


End file.
